se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Francia/Presidentes
Presidentes franceses con otros presidentes franceses Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| VGE ne prend pas au sérieux le leader du mouvement En Marche ! / ©maxppp Emmanuel Macron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy is thought to be open to an alliance with Emmanuel Macron, the presidential favourite. CHARLES PLATIAU/REUTERS Emmanuel Macron - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande, con Emmanuel Macron, cuando este era ministro de Economía en su gobierno - AFP |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président Valéry Giscard d'Estaing ne souhaite pas que la nation lui rende hommage après sa mort. Il l'a confié à François Hollande, lors d'une entrevue. linternaute.com François Hollande - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac et François Hollande, le 12 juin 2011 (MaxPPP). François Hollande - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| François Hollande et Nicolas Sarkozy le 15 mai 2012 lors de la passation de pouvoir. (Christophe Petit-Tesson/MaxPPP) Emmanuel Macron - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande, con Emmanuel Macron, cuando este era ministro de Economía en su gobierno - AFP |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Nicolas Sarkozy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing à Chanonat le 27 avril 2007. - DOMINIQUE FAGET/AP/SIPA Jacques Chirac - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy (right) and Jacques Chirac were spied on by the NSA, says Wikileaks. Reuters François Hollande - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| François Hollande et Nicolas Sarkozy le 15 mai 2012 lors de la passation de pouvoir. (Christophe Petit-Tesson/MaxPPP) Emmanuel Macron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy is thought to be open to an alliance with Emmanuel Macron, the presidential favourite. CHARLES PLATIAU/REUTERS |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Georges Pompidou - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Le 27 mai 1968, Georges Séguy, secrétaire général de la CGT (à droite), se prépare à négocier avec le premier ministre Georges Pompidou (à gauche) et le secrétaire d’État à l’emploi Jacques Chirac (au centre). / STF/AFP Alain Poher - Sin imagen.jpg| Paris, Town Hall, Mr Alain Poher, Jacques Chirac And Valery Giscard D Estaing Jacques Chirac - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et Jacques Chirac le 1er mars 2010 à Paris. Foto: Pure people François Mitterrand - Jacques Chirac.jpg| François Mitterrand y Jacques Chirac, durante un partido de fútbol en 1995 - AFP Jacques Chirac - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy (right) and Jacques Chirac were spied on by the NSA, says Wikileaks. Reuters François Hollande - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac et François Hollande, le 12 juin 2011 (MaxPPP). |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand Vincent Auriol - Sin imagen.jpg| François Mitterrand es recibido por Vincent Auriol. JT 20H Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| De Gaulle y Mitterrand … Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| Legislative Elections Of March 1967 And Debate Between Francois Mitterrand And Georges Pompidou In Nevers. Nevers, France, 22 février 1967 --- Campagne électorale pour les élections législatives de mars 1967 : Georges POMPIDOU prononce une allocution sur le podium tricolore, lors du débat qui l'oppose à François MITTERRAND, debout en arrière-plan. Alain Poher - François Mitterrand.jpg| 22 mai 1981. François Mitterrand, fraîchement élu, reçoit le président du Sénat, Alain Poher (à g.). Rue des Archives François Mitterrand - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président de la République Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (G) s'apprête à serrer la main du nouveau président François Mitterrand avant de quitter définitivement l'Elysée, le 21 mai 1981 à l'Elysée à Paris. AFP François Mitterrand - Jacques Chirac.jpg| François Mitterrand y Jacques Chirac, durante un partido de fútbol en 1995 - AFP |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| DE GAULLE, 1963. Alain Peyrefitte, Roger Frey (ministro del Interior), presidente francés Charles De Gaulle, Louis Joxe (ministro de Asuntos de Argelia), Valery Giscard d'Estaing y Michel Habib Deloncle (secretario de Estado de Asuntos Exteriores en 1962 -1966) 19 de noviembre de 1963 en el momento de la guerra en Argelia. Crédito completo: AGIP - Rue des Archives / The Gran Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Georges Pompidou (left) shaking hands with Minister of Finance Valery Giscard d'Estaing after their meeting at the Avenue de la Tour Maubourg, Paris, circa 1970. Alain Poher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Passation de pouvoir entre Alain Poher, président du Sénat et président de la République française par intérim, et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing après les élections présidentielles de 1974. Ph. © Sipa Press François Mitterrand - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président de la République Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (G) s'apprête à serrer la main du nouveau président François Mitterrand avant de quitter définitivement l'Elysée, le 21 mai 1981 à l'Elysée à Paris. AFP Jacques Chirac - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et Jacques Chirac le 1er mars 2010 à Paris. Foto: Pure people Nicolas Sarkozy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing à Chanonat le 27 avril 2007. - DOMINIQUE FAGET/AP/SIPA François Hollande - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président Valéry Giscard d'Estaing ne souhaite pas que la nation lui rende hommage après sa mort. Il l'a confié à François Hollande, lors d'une entrevue. linternaute.com Emmanuel Macron - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| VGE ne prend pas au sérieux le leader du mouvement En Marche ! / ©maxppp Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Francia